NightShade
by Sincerly.Jadelyn
Summary: The sky was turning that reddish gold color it always does like in a chick flick where the heroine and her hero rode off into the perfect sunset. But it wasn't. REPOSTED in memory of Jadelyn  aka Jade  may she rest in peace. Thank you for the support
1. Chapter 1

**Update. **This is't Jade. I'm just her friend. I'd just like to inform (to anyone whom this may concern) that you shouldn't be angry with her. She was having a really tough time and I guess I'm just so ignorant and stupid that I didn't realize how much she'd changed. I don't want to make this any more painful than this has to be, so I'm just going to say it. Jadelyn is no longer with us.

I'm reposting her stories so this can be a nice way to remember her. Because writing always seemed to make her really happy (what would I know anyway)...

**-Mia**

**H****ey, y'all. I'm Jadelyn and this is my first official story on fanfiction… it's for the CRocks challenge…and it is called … (wait for it…wait for it!) (drumroll, please) NIGHTSHADE ! ….. and if you read the summary, you know what it's about! So read on, awesome people!**

**Disclaimer: **If I own Shake it Up, you can stuff me in an ostrich and call me Gulasto!

The sky was turning that reddish gold color it always does when the sun sets. Like in one of those chick flicks where the heroine and her hero rode off into the perfect sunset. But this isn't a chick flick. And it was far from perfect. In this case the hero… he looked so helpless and vulnerable and broken. Lying in a pool of blood where _it _happened. And the heroine (me)…I was in denial about what happens next. Since it was pretty apparent that there won't be a perfect, happy, cheesy, chick-flick ending.

I couldn't breathe.

For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

And not for a good reason.

I watched from behind the yellow crime scene tape as a few paramedics were rolling his seemingly lifeless body away. To whatever waited behind the closed doors of the ambulance.

I have to see him once.

Because I would regret it forever if he doesn't…live…

Before I even realize what I'm doing I'm suddenly ducking under the tape and sprinting towards him.

People, most likely police officers come up behind me and start pulling me back.

I squirm and pull away only to be held back again.

Everything seems like it's going in slow motion. The loud wailing of the sirens is drowning out all the other back-round noise.

Suddenly I hear a voice screeching, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO SEE HIM! PLEASE!..." It trails off into uncontrollable sobbing.

It takes me a moment to realize that the voice I heard was none other than my own.

The officers holding me away from the scene just glance at me with a look of pity and continue to drag me away.

As soon as they let me go, the ambulance has started driving away.

I collapse on the ground, one thought continuously running through my brain…

_It's all my fault…_

I don't know how long I've stayed like that, collapsed on the front steps of my building, bawling my eyes out, but by the time I finally stop, the crowd has gone away…all the paramedics were gone. The taped off area was now ridden with forensic scientists, detectives, and blood spatter analysts. All looking for evidence against whoever had done this horrible thing. I tried to clear my head of any thoughts since they all seems to be directed towards what I had seen. Unsuccessfully, I should add. So I just sat and stared into the recently darkened sky.

"Cece, you have to come in now…"

My mother said softly as she placed her hand on my shoulder…

I just nodded, still studying the spot where he had been hours ago. The police were packing up to leave. They already got rid of the blood stain. The street looked peaceful. Almost as if nothing had happened. Like it was just another ordinary day in Chicago.

"Hon, I don't know why you're so upset. You barely knew him. I understand that he protected the city, and it's sad that it had to end that way, but I don't get it."

I shove her hand off of my shoulder and run to the elevator as fast as I possibly can. New tears falling from my eyes. I know she doesn't understand. She doesn't know that it's him. That it wasn't just another guy off the street. But it still hurt to hear her say that.

When the doors to my floor opened, my mom was already waiting for me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

I broke down and started crying again. She pulled me in and hugged me, patting my back and occasionally saying things like 'it'll be okay'. We walked back to the apartment in silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cece?"

"I think you should know what happened…"'

"Earlier today?"

"No…well, yes, but from the beginning…"

"The beginning?" She looks at me with raised eyebrows as she plopped onto the couch. I know that face. It's her 'now it isn't a choice you HAVE to tell me' face .

I nod. I don't re

"Well… here it is… the whole story… from the beginning…"

She looks at me expectantly. I know she can tell that I'm trying to avoid telling her everything.

"It's a long story…"

"Then you should start talking…"

"Well it was a dark stormy night when it happened…"

**A/N- That's the end of the prologue! Sorry it's so short… I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't want it to seem forced. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me whether you liked it or not! Either way, it's a reaction to my story! PLEASE TELL ME IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OFF LATER IN THE STORY! This is my first time EVER writing for Shake it Up! I want to make it as good as I possibly can. Also, the next chapter will most likely be up later today or tomorrow depending on whether I have soccer practice or not today…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update. **This is't Jade. I'm just her friend. I'd just like to inform (to anyone whom this may concern) that you shouldn't be angry with her. She was having a really tough time and I guess I'm just so ignorant and stupid that I didn't realize how much she'd changed. I don't want to make this any more painful than this has to be, so I'm just going to say it. Jadelyn is no longer with us.

I'm reposting her stories so this can be a nice way to remember her. Because writing always seemed to make her really happy (what would I know anyway)...

**-Mia**

AN- I meant to update this yesterday… sorry I didn't. (in the words of Sam Puckett) I feel like butt. My brother (who is a douchebag) apparently spat in my food a few days ago (when he was sick) because I didn't know where the remote was. Like I said, total arsehole. And now I'm sick just because he wanted to watch the Telly.

Last time in NightShade:

"_I remember that! It was the day I passed out in my butt jeans! And that was three months ago… so you've known this man for three months and you just didn't bother- wait… and are you implying that Ty Blue is a super hero?"_

"_Mom, do you want to know what happens next or not?"_

"_Cecelia Amanda Jones, you have no choice in this matter. You will continue this story."_

"_Like I said before, I wanted to find out who this guy was, so over the next few days I made a plan…"_

Cece POV

Over the next few days, I made a plan. It was extremely stupid. And dangerous. Did I mention that it was stupid? All in all, it was a typical Cece Plan. 'What exactly is this stupid plan,' you may ask. I decided that I was going to look for trouble. And I figured that the mystery guy would just magically save me, like when that creepy guy had cornered me. As usual, I didn't think any bad things would happen. I (like always) asked myself, "What could go wrong?" with a big smirk and a know-it-all attitude. Little did I know that a hell of a lot could go wrong with one of my infamous 'Cece Plans'. I should have known from all the screwed up situations I got Rocky into. But back to my 'looking for trouble' thing. The first phase of my plan was to, whenever possible, break off from the group of students I was in at the end of the school day and walk down a dark alley or some other dangerous looking place. But I didn't find any trouble that way. So I decided to start going into school extremely early… and I took the (as I call it) 'scenic route' that went all the way downtown through the projects and through all of the alley ways that I could possibly find. I went severely out of my way in the hopes that some creep would try to hurt me and the masked man would swoop down and save me. I didn't really have a plan for the part after he saved me, but I never really thought I would get that far. About a ten days after I first got saved by the mysterious man, I got what I was looking for. I took a different route that day, past all of the gang hang outs I could find (not to mention that I was a bit, well to put it a nice way…underdressed…save for the trench coat I was wearing even though it only went down to the very top of my thighs). I was about a mile from school when someone finally took interest in me. At first it was just cat calls. But then they started saying some nasty things to me. For example, "Hey baby girl, what corner you workin?", "Come over here, girl I wanna see what you're hidin under that jacket", etc. I'm assuming you know what I mean. I pretended to take no notice of it but then I realized that this was my chance. My opportunity to be the damsel in distress. My second chance to get saved at the last minute by my knight in shining armor. So, being the idiot that I am, I turned and walked towards the criminals. I was almost there when one came up behind me and held me back. I was really starting to question my judgment. I know what you're probably thinking, "it took her this long to start doubting her 'Plan'?" Cut me some slack, I was getting pretty desperate. There was a voice in the back of my mind telling me that if I didn't get out of this somehow, I'd either be a) raped and murdered b) just plain murdered or c) severely mutilated and then murdered. I had to fight my way out. But since I'm an idiot and I had no back-up plan whatsoever, I was pretty much doomed to being one of those girls on a missing persons poster. I gave up. I heard the man that had grabbed me from behind chuckle softly. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"She's a pretty lil' thing… dontcha think JP?"

The man with the red bandana tied on his head smirked. I could feel his eyes mentally undressing me as he looked me over.

"Nah. She'd be prettier undressed."

My breathing got heavier and I really started panicking then. I knew something bad was going to happen but the reality of the situation really hit me. _These people truly wanted to hurt me. And they didn't give a shit about who I was or what family I had. They just wanted whatever they could get out of me. _

The man that was holding me back slid off my jacket and tossed it on the ground and I was left standing there in an extremely short black skirt that barely covered my ass and a black, lace-covered tank top. They stared at me with a hungry look and it scared the shit out of me.

"What you dressin up for, baby?"

The guy with the bandana (JP) stands in front of me so close that if you slid a magazine between us, it would stay up. He snaked his arms around my back and started unzipping my shirt and I started shaking even more violently than before. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shut my eyes. _He's not coming, you dumbass._ _Being saved was a one-time thing. You're fucked. You're never going to be able to get out of this. This is it. _The thoughts swarmed in my head and I knew they were all right. I just _had _to know who the masked man was. I always thought the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' was stupid. Now I'm eating my words. My curiosity is killing me. I thought of all the people I would hurt because of it. My mom, Flynn, Rocky…Ty… My crying got louder and louder as the bandana guy slid off my skirt. Soon enough I was standing barefoot, only in my underwear. I cringed as the hands slid up my back to the clasp of my bra. Suddenly, there was a loud screech. It sounded like a man. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see in front of me.

I was shocked at the sight that was in front of me. (In a good way, mind you.) The masked man had arrived just in time to save my ass, yet again. And all of the gang members (aside from the bandana man and the one that restrained me) were on the cold ground, seemingly drowning in pools of their own blood. I looked on in amazement as the two lone criminals attempted to run and were on the ground dying less than ten seconds later. When he started walking towards me, I started feeling ashamed of what I did. What if he hadn't beaten them? It would've been all my fault if he'd gotten hurt. All because I'm nosy and I want to know about him. I was interrupted from my thoughts when he scooped me up in his arms and started away. Soon enough, we were in the alley behind my school. He handed me my clothes and started to walk away, but before he did, he must have changed his mind. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me as though he were trying to memorize my face before he spoke.

"I'm not sure how you find all the trouble that you seem to get into, but you need to be more careful. Promise me you'll try to stay out of it?"

"Cross my heart…" I said in a breathy whisper as he brushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I have to leave now…so stay safe, little red."

He was about to take off into the sky when I realized I still had no idea who he was.

"WAIT! What's your name? You've saved my life twice and I still have no idea what your name is…"

He turned back to me just long enough to say,

"NightShade."

And faster than you could say it (it being nightshade), he was gone.

Then I realized something. I was complaining this whole time about not knowing who he is when there's only one person in the world that called me princess or little red…

"Jesus Christ, Cece! You could have gotten yourself killed! I know that you've done some stupid things, but this REALLY takes the cake! Are you out of your mind-"

"Mom, before you continue your lecture, you should know that there is some more stupidity that happened on my part. And it may or may not be worse than what I just told you about..sooo why don't you save it for then?"

"Fine. Now get on with it before I change my mind."

"So anyway, there's only one person that has ever called me princess or little red…"

AN- hey! It's me, Jade. Still feeling like butt. (I blame my arsehole brother. If he wasn't such a giant arse I wouldn't feel like butt.)

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of NightShade! I spent like 2-3 hours writing this. And then I edited, and edited it again. And again, and again, and again. So please review it! Even if you think it was really shitty because either way, reviews make my day! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Sincerely, Jadelyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Update. **This is't Jade. I'm just her friend. I'd just like to inform (to anyone whom this may concern) that you shouldn't be angry with her. She was having a really tough time and I guess I'm just so ignorant and stupid that I didn't realize how much she'd changed. I don't want to make this any more painful than this has to be, so I'm just going to say it. Jadelyn is no longer with us.

I'm reposting her stories so this can be a nice way to remember her. Because writing always seemed to make her really happy (what would I know anyway)...

**-Mia**

"_Jesus Christ, Cece! You could have gotten yourself killed! I know that you've done some stupid things, but this REALLY takes the cake! Are you out of your mind-"_

"_Mom, before you continue your lecture, you should know that there is some more stupidity that happened on my part. And it may or may not be worse than what I just told you about..sooo why don't you save it for then?"_

"_Fine. Now get on with it before I change my mind."_

"_So anyway, there's only one person that has ever called me princess or little red…"_

CECE

"So anyway, there's only one person that has ever called me princess or little red. And that person is Ty. But you know how I said there was more stupidity on my part? Well this is where it starts. Ya know Deuce's friend Rodney?"

"The one who I arrested for selling illegal burritos on school grounds?"

"Yeah. That's the guy."

"What does he have to do with this?"

Mom looked at me with the 'if you don't have a good explanation for this, I'm going to kill you' face. I hate that face.

"Well…this is the part where I'm going to clear that up…"

Well… like I have mentioned before, I was getting pretty desperate to find out who this was. It's kind of hard to admit that I was ever this desperate… but here goes nothing. It was a few hours after the masked man had saved me… and I was walking towards my locker when someone called after me.

"Hey little red, I got some cool new merch. You wanna preview?"

And I was about to tell him to get lost or I'd kick him in the balls if he didn't when I realized what he'd called me… little red…

"Did you just call me little red?"

He looked kinda nervous but he didn't waste any time before replying…

"Uh… yeah…why?"

I could feel my face get brighter. I had figured out who the mystery man was! (at least I had thought so at the time)

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!"

I ran and hugged him and he still looked at me with a weird expression, but he appeared to be warming up to the situation.

"This is so unexpected, I mean… no offense but you're wimpy and mean and you don't look like you could carry a 90 pound girl! BUT YOU DID! It's so sweet that you did that. I thought it was another guy, but you just-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Cece?"

Didn't he call me little red? He did, so he must be the mystery guy, right? There was that voice in my head again, telling me that this wasn't a good idea… but since when do I ever listen to it? You'd think I would be more careful about what I did considering how I was almost raped and murdered not even an hour before, but like always, I thought, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You know. Isn't it obvious?"

His expression went from confusion to a self-satisfied smirk in less than a second.

"Oh, I know baby. My man Jimbo said you got the hots for me. I didn't believe him, but now I can see that he was right."

Now it was my turn to be confused. He leaned against the wall next to me and slid closer, to the point where it was getting REALLY uncomfortable…

"You can tell your friend 'Jimbo' that he's an idiot. I hate your guts…"

"Babe, I can spot a liar from a mile away…"

He leaned even closer to me and I edging myself away from him as fast as I possibly could.

"You couldn't spot a neon sign if it was an inch in front of your face, and don't call me babe."

His smirk widened into a pervy smile and he continued trying to get closer to me as I scooted away.

"Ooh, feisty… you must be like that in the sack."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I mustered all the strength I had and punched him as hard as I possibly could. As my fist connected with his face, I heard a satisfying crack and he lost his balance and fell back.

He pulled his hand (which was now drenched in his blood) away from his face and he looked royally pissed off.

"You little bitch…"

He stood up straight and walked over to me; he looked like he meant business. I watched as his fingers curled into fists and he pulled his right hand back. He was going to hit me. Hard. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and dreaded the impact. I waited for what must have been a minute, but it never came. I opened my eyes and glanced around the hallway… he was nowhere to be found. _That's weird… _I was walking to homeroom when I heard a whimper from inside the janitor's closet. I opened the door to find Rodney in there, with a large cut in his head that was gushing blood. There was a post-it note stuck to his chest. I lifted it to my face and examined it. There wasn't anything written on it… but I stuck it in my pocket and walked back into the hallway. I was backing away from the door when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I-"

I began apologizing and then I saw who it was.

"Rocky?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. That could NOT be Rocky… but I knew it was her. It was worse than that time she tried to get rid of her 'goody-goody' image. This time she looked like she was serious about going bad-ass. For starters, her hair was shaved on the sides and long in the front, kind of like how Rihanna's used to look. She was wearing ripped tights, and a skirt with chains and a giant skull belt buckle, AND a crop top with the name of some alternative band scrawled on it. Did I mention her hair was purple? And don't even get me started on the makeup…

"Yeah, that's my name… don't wear it out."

"What _happened _to you?"

She snorted as if she were amused at the question.

"Maybe you'd know if you hadn't ignored me for the last month, bitch."


	4. No More Updates

To those of you who asked (I'm not naming names), no the story will NOT continue. Seeing as the author is…you know…dead, she can't exactly write more chapters of the story. But on another note (and I apologize in advance for the bitchiness that will ensue), I REUPLOAD HER STORIES TO REMEMBER HER AND YOU JUST REVIEW TO ASK IF SHE'S GOING TO UPDATE IT? NO, SHE'S NOT! I WISH SHE WAS, BUT SHE'S NOT HERE AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT READING A STORY ON A FREAKIN FANFICTION WEBSITE.

I know, that may sound bitchy, but here's a little insight to what's going on in my head right now:

Imagine your friend is a gifted writer, and she's going through a really tough time, but she doesn't tell you everything. Imagine that you try to talk to her, but she pushes you away time after time and you wonder what you did to upset her. You cry about it and pray that she'll get better, and then as soon as she seems like she's fine again, she's gone. She's dead. And then you decide you need a way to remember her so you upload her stories so people can appreciate her gift even though she didn't.

But then some ignorant assholes review to ask if she'll update the story. They don't give a shit about her, they just want to read a story (at least that's how it seems).

How would that make you feel?

So please review to appreciate her work. Share your opinion on it. You don't have to like it. Just share what you think of it, as if the review was going to her. Just don't ask if there will be an update. I know it's disappointing because you won't get to see what happens next, but I don't think it would be right to let someone else continue the story.

Thank you for all the support, and again I'm sorry for the bitchiness, I just couldn't take it anymore.

-Mia


End file.
